Eternal Card Game Wiki:New Set Checklist
This is an editor reference of the wiki updates needed when a new card set is released. Updating for a new set release is a large wiki project, and should be done with coordination between the editors. Before the Release Set Announcement ;Set page & category : for the new set under the set's name. If the set's name matches a card or mechanic, for clarification those pages will need to be renamed and disambiguation notes should be added to all relevant pages (for example, see Defiance and Defiance (card)). :Include a on the set's page; a preformatted page may be used to add this along with an outline and some placeholder content. Include any available details. Unknown infobox parameters and content sections may be left empty, and filled in as details are released. :For set names which begin with an articles (ex. The Flame of Xulta), also create a for the name without the article (Flame of Xulta). :Create a category for the new set, for its new cards to be tagged under. Spoiler Season ;Mechanics pages and categories : ;Cards :Pages for individual spoiled cards may be created as they are revealed, though waiting for the set's release is also fine. * Adding them earlier spreads out the workload from the release day, although adding details such as card numbers and replacing its image must be remembered to be done later. * Waiting for the set's release and its details' compilation into a database may be easier, with mostly auto-filled preformatted pages. :A note that a card was revealed early may be added to its page's "Notes" section, with a reference to the spoiler source. This may be best reserved for more noteworthy spoilers, such as the first revealed card(s) of the new set. Preview Releases Special preview releases, such as Draft previews, which release new cards into player collections before the set is released will need their own release updates. Follow the "On Release" steps below, including creating patch notes for the preview, and using that patch in the cards' histories with a note about the special release (i.e. Released in the ''SETNAME draft preview.). "Phantom" preview events, where the new cards may be played with but aren't collected by players, should not count as an official release, though the preview may be mentioned in the cards' "Notes" sections. On Release ;Patch notes :Patch notes should be added, using the PC game client version number as the patch number. Patch notes pages are housed as subpages under Patch Notes. The patch number also needs to be added to the "patches" data table at the beginning of Module:Data. Template and Module Updates ;Module:InfoboxTools :In order for set and format information to be correctly parsed, several parts of this module must be updated to incorporate the new set: * Add set identifiers and the set name to the "sets" data table. * Add the set name and set number to the "setNumbers" data table. * Update the Expedition format lists. Add the set to "expedition.Sets", or redo all the lists if the format has been overhauled. * Update the Draft format lists. Add the set to "draft.Sets" if applicable (and remove the old set if it no longer applies. * If the set's icon image isn't uploaded, it may be temporarily disabled (to hide the redlink placeholder) in the "p.setName" function. ;Module:HoverTooltip/Keywords :This module should be updated for any new keywords and their descriptions. * Descriptions should match the keyword's in-game hover text (to be displayed has wiki hover text over keywords and infoboxes). * An additional description may be added for the game's glossary text, if it differs from the hover text. ;Module:JsonUtils :This module may need to be updated, if creating a set database module (see below) by converting an existing JSON database. New keywords need to be added to the initial data tables so they are properly parsed and converted into wikitext formatting and links. :If the structure of the new JSON database doesn't match previously used ones, extensive restructuring of this module may also be needed. ;Preformatted Pages :Preformatted pages will need to be updated for new sets, with the new set's name and patch number. Both a 'generic outline' version and the 'auto-fill' version should be updated: * Expansion set preformatted page: generic and auto. * Campaign/bundle set preformatted page: generic and auto. ; :Eventually this template should be updated to pull the current set from a list stored in a Module database. For now, this should be manually updated whenever a new expansion set is fully released. ;Draft Packs :New expansion releases will typically overhaul the Draft Pack contents. A list of its cards and their occurrence multipliers should be added to a new database module, saved as a sub-page under Module:Data/Draft Packs and named for the release date ( for a list of existing pack databases for examples). :Module:Data/Draft Packs itself should then be updated with the name of the new database page. Cards ;Set database :Card details may be compiled into a database stored as a Lua module, nested under Module:Data. :These aren't necessary, as card pages may be created manually, but doing so will allow other advanced wiki templates to process that data to auto-fill new card pages. ;Card lists :To help organize the creation of new card pages between multiple editors, and display which pages need to be created (and images uploaded) through redlinks, a card list page may be created as a subpage to Project:Card Lists (''for example, here's the ''Flame of Xulta ''list page). :Lists may be displayed using main function of Module:CardList, after adding the list of card names to Module:CardList/Sets. Cards may be grouped and listed separately, for collectible vs noncollectible cards, or staggered releases (ex. Draft previews). ;Card pages :All new cards need their own pages: * If adding card information manually, a preformatted page may still be used to create the basic structure with some information pre-filled, such as the set name and patch number. * If using a set database, once it is created and the helper modules updated the auto-fill preformatted page option may be used instead, to add a majority of the card's information to its page. Some manual input may still be needed, such as: ** linking relevant text or adding entries to the CardInfobox's 'keywords' or 'tokens' parameter that were missed in the database's creation ** adding notes and references Images ;Card images :New images for each card will need to be uploaded. For consistency between the wiki's card images, and functionality with its templates, images should use the dimensions, style, and file names outlined in the wiki's image policy. :Both a 'main' file (named using the card's name) and a versioned copy (named using the card's name and the patch number) should be uploaded. Each file page should have the associated main/versioned card image information template, with the set name and patch version included in the parameters. :If existing cards are updated with the set's patch, including being moved into the new set, the existing 'main' file's information template should be updated. Changed cards' images should be uploaded using the "Replace" edit drop-down option; use the update's patch number for the "File changes" input on the upload page. :The new card file pages should be automatically categorized into their set's Card Images category (and versioned images into set categories for that patch), though these pages will need to be created to function properly. Use the preformatted page option for these file categories to auto-create the category description (derived from the category page name). ;Set icon Main Page Cleanup and Afterwards ;Set page & category :Review the set's page and category to make sure all information is correct and all known details are filled in. Check that references have been added where available. Be sure all placeholder content, including numbers and dates, have been updated or removed. Unused sections may be deleted, and if a marker was added it may now be removed. ;Token "Created By" updates ;Custom card categories : ;Voiceover transcription : ;Artist & actor attribution : Category:Eternal Wiki